The Encounter
by Fleeting words
Summary: Dean meets a mysterious girl at a bar. A girl he instantly likes. She is mysterious and shocks Dean when she starts reading his character and life through his eyes.


I am a stranger in this new town. I sit alone in this bar ... Well, alone on this table. My eyes wander, taking in the new surroundings, the people. It's the first thing i do in every new town.

My eyes travel back to the two people who occupy the table at the far end. One is really tall, has long, wavy brown hair.

The one opposite him is shorter than his buddy, short, slightly spiky, dark blonde hair.

I don't know why my eyes keep turning to those two. They both sport jackets. The taller one has a laptop out, the shorter one is downing beer after beer, occasionally flirting with the waitresses.

They both are handsome. The tall one has brown eyes and the other has green eyes. A beautiful shade of green, I must admit.

Hey, don't blame me, I'm a girl, I tend to note this kinda stuff!

And then it strikes me; it's the eyes! That's the reason my eyes travel to them again and again!

No, not because they are beautiful eyes but because of the story they tell!

The short one turns his head to look at me ... Wow; those eyes tell more than just a story. And that story has an affect on his face too.

He smiles at me... He has perfect teeth too, the kind of smile that does wonders. But when I see it, it doesn't reach his eyes.

He gets up and walks towards me. He walks with swagger; he is in a good mood.

"Hey" he asks in his gruff voice, he is very friendly ... I can tell that.

Wow, even better looking up close.

"Hi" I smile back at him, "please sit down" I say

He accepts my offer. My eyes travel to those green orbs, they sparkle with mischief, his eyes are deep ... A forest you could get lost in. A meadow of ... Adventure?

"What is it?" He asks me

"Huh?" I break out of my reverie

"I hope you don't mind me asking but you've been looking at us for a while. Something up?" He asks

"It's your eyes" I blurt out, mentally kicking myself for my straightforwardness.

He grins at me," I've been told they attract a whole lot of attention"

I blush, "yeah, they do actually"

"So what is it about my eyes that gets to you?" He kneels closer

I prop my elbows on the table and rest my face on my hands, we stare into each others eyes.

"They tell a story" I say

He smiles his charming smile again,"I'm up for hearing my own story."

I blink twice and begin, "they don't tell the whole tale, I can tell you that, but what they do tell is that ... You're a soldier who has seen too much. Been to war and returned victorious but what you saw, it's kept you up at nights, been to hell and back. You've seen that this world doesn't have much to offer. You've seen what others wouldn't have dreamed of. You're the man who knows too much.

Right so far?" I ask

The man blinks. He looks shocked, "surprisingly accurate."

"Oh, and I forgot to mention ... Your lover boy smile may work on the ladies but not me. Your smile doesn't exactly reach your eyes."

He laughs. It's a nice laugh. This smile reaches his eyes. His eyes crinkle up and the laugh lines make it better. It's a beautiful smile, "Sweetheart, my smile stopped doing that years ago."

He gets up and so do I,"Dean Winchester" he held out his hand

So, he's good at figuring people out. He knew I'd hold out my hand, not give him my number.

I smile at this, he smiles back too, "Kaitlin McKay" I shake his hand

"I hope to see you around Katie."

"You too, Dean."

He heads back to his table; where his friend is packing up his laptop. He pats him on the shoulder, and they both leave.

I stop for a moment, listening to their conversation.

"Heard you give her your real name, you must really like her" The tall one says.

"Yeah, she ... Uh ... She's interesting"

"Did you get her number?"

"No, Sammy, I did not"

His friend raises his eyebrows, "come again?"

"I did not get her number."

'Sam' turns around to look at me; the girl with the dark brown hair and green eyes. I catch his gaze and give him a smile. I get up and decided to leave, but not before a few more words find their way to my ears.

"She's pretty" Sam states

Dean lets out a sigh "Yeah." then with a shake of his head, he turns around.

I watch the boys go off into the distance, and silently think

_**See you soon, Winchester. To our next encounter.**_


End file.
